vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damanhur
|-|Damanhur= |-|Damanhur in-game= |-|Wrath Damanhur= Summary Damanhur is a millennia-old half-human half-elemental genie, who serves as the Fire Key to access the lost city of Mezekesh. Mistress of fire magic, she is extremely powerful, and can be quite violent to intruders on her territory. She was almost captured when Dark Alin genies invaded her territory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks, At least 8-C with Wrath and Salamanders, At least 8-A with Fire Golems, likely Higher Name: Damanhur, The Desert Flame, Fire Key Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely several millennia Classification: Half-human half-elemental, Guardian of Mezekesh, Genie, Alin Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Flight with wings, Statistics Amplification and Size Enhancement with Wrath (twice larger), Partial Durability Negation (with regular attacks and Wrath attacks), Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters) Likely Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Magic, fire and AoE attacks, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with regular attacks (stronger than Sawu), At least Building level with Wrath and Salamanders (the fire's heat and power is enough to burn down buildings and melt anything touched), At least Multi-City Block level with Fire Golems (a single slam of their fist causes a large explosion that can destroys buildings in an area), likely Higher Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Superhuman to Subsonic flight speed (faster than Sawu and Giacomo). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level in-game (Can easily tank Lenora’s Sky Cataclysm and Doge’s Death Ray), At least Mountain level with Wrath (should be at least comparable to grounded Heroes). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Large Building level, Higher with Wrath Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with projectiles and powers Standard Equipment: 4 Afreets (human-sized flying fire spirits) Intelligence: Damanhur is very smart and wise, having accumulated likely endless knowledge from her living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Throws fire javelins that burn anything they touch. Has piercing damage, partially ignoring durability. *'Immolation:' Throws a bomb-like fire projectile that explodes and burns everything in an area. Has Aoe. *'Summon Salamanders:' Summons fire salamanders with breath attacks to her cause. She can choose the size of the salamanders, between small, large and huge. *'Wrath:' Damanhur grows to huge proportions, increasing her HP, mana, attack, and speed. Her regular attacks change to large fire bombs with piercing damage. (+83% Ground Attack, +50% Air Attack, +44% Siege Attack, +54% HP, +27% Mana, +12% Speed) *'Summon Fire Golems:' Summons 2 gigantic golems of fire, rock and magma. They attack by creating and throwing fireballs at enemies. **'In-game stats:' 2400 HP, 75 Ground Attack, 25 Air Attack, 70 Siege Attack, 35 Trample Attack, 25 Speed (Very Slow) *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1300, 1562 with all Alin upgrades, 2400 with Wrath **'Mana:' 1400, 1700 with all Alin upgrades, 2160 with Wrath **'Ground Attack:' 18, 33 with Wrath **'Air Attack:' 18, 27 with Wrath **'Siege Attack:' 9, 13 with Wrath **'Movement Speed:' 50 (Described as Medium), 56 with Wrath (Medium) Gallery Damanhur Afreet.jpg|One of Damanhur's Afreets Damanhur Salamanders.jpg|Damanhur's summoned Salamanders Damanhur Fire Golems.jpg|Damanhur's summoned Fire Golems Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Genies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8